Forbidden Fruit
by TheDreamChaser
Summary: What if she wanted Trinity instead? An alternative take on, on the kiss scene. Neo/Trinity, Persephone/Trinity.


_A/N: This is my first Matrix fanfiction story and hope I did good on this and did the characters justice…or at least close to it since I just recently watched the entire Matrix series. But I still hope you enjoy this and try to ignore the grammar mistakes I made, I wrote this late at night and I cannot simply wait for the morning to do it._

_And obviously, I do not own this trilogy at all._

* * *

**Persephone's POV**

My eyes turned slightly to the reflection of the One and his lover, I found myself snorting and smirking at the very sight of them together. Despite their stoic expression, they cannot mask what love and passion they felt for each other and anyone can see it to from a three-mile radius. I can feel it and almost taste it, it makes me shiver in delight and I found myself smirking.

I want to know how that feels again and it's been too long since I know what love truly felt.

And if there's one I want, I usually get it and I am very determine to have it—no matter how far I must go through this process.

xxx

**Third POV**

"I will give you what you want," Persephone said, turning around to fully face the others in the room while trying to hide her true feelings with a blank expression. "But you have to give me something." She continued as she slowly strides towards Neo though her eyes are staring at another.

"What?" Neo said, keeping his posture stiff and straight as the woman came closer to him, willing himself not to take a step back from her.

"A kiss," she said, her voice dipping into a whispery and seductive tone.

"_Excuse me?_" Trinity interrupted, finding her left eye twitching at this strange woman's request and felt her teeth grinding together in anger and the little smile that appeared on her face didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Why?" Neo asked, pondering to himself whether or not he should go through this situation.

"You two love each other," she answered him, her eyes are still focused on Trinity and watching her reaction. "You love her and she loves you, it's all over on you both." She continued and pausing for a moment as a sudden memory from her past filled her mind for a moment.

"A long time ago, I knew what that felt like…I want to remember it—just a sample."

"Why don't you sample this instead?" Trinity said, allowing her jealously to take over as she pulled out her gun and was quickly scold by Morpheus who was watching the entire thing from the sideline. And slowly, she set her weapon back to her side while not meeting up Neo's gaze who gave a glance at her over his shoulder for a moment.

"Such an emotion," she said, giving her full attention at Trinity and mentally smirked to herself as if she won a lottery. "For something so small." She added, glancing between the two when they shared a silent conversation.

"All right," Neo finally said and was about to take a step closer to Persephone until she placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away while shaking her head at him.

"I didn't say I want a kiss from you," she informed him with a small shake of her head, finding his surprised his expression humorous as she rolled her eyes. _'Even if he is the One, he is still a man.'_

"Then stop wasting our time!" Trinity snapped, finding her patience waning as she lifted up her weapon once more. "Didn't you want a kiss from Neo, isn't this why you dragged us in here so you can kiss him?" She growled.

"Like I said," Persephone scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I didn't say who I want to kiss and it is certainly not going to be the One."

"Then who is it you want?" Morpheus said, sighing deeply and taking off his own sunglasses as he found the situation a headache.

"Isn't it obvious?" Trinity said, her weapon was still up and aiming at the other woman. "She wants—"

"_You_," Persephone interrupted, stepping in front of the other woman and finding her surprise expression adorable.

"Me?" she uttered, feeling the gun leaving her grasp and hitting the floor instead.

"Her?" both Neo and Morpheus said, both eyebrows rising upwards with a surprise expression of their own.

"Yes her," Persephone said, rolling her eyes and placing both hands on her hips. "Do not give me that look, I find her highly attractive and beautiful—I just want a small sample of what the One is always tasting." She said, her tone dipping into a small purr and found some sort of satisfaction when she saw Trinity's cheeks slowly started to turn pink.

Neo opened and closed his mouth several times, pausing for a few moments and stared down on the ground before finally turning his gaze back up to hers. "And what if you don't deliver us to the Keymaker?"

"You can kill me," she answered him, her eyes never leaving Trinity's as she leaned in closer to the woman. "But I am a woman of my word."

"Why me?" Trinity asked, swallowing thickly as she leaned back slightly.

"Why you?" she repeated, tilting her head to the side for a moment, letting out a small chuckle as if the question itself had an obvious answer. "All I want is to taste the forbidden fruit on your lips, the one that your little lover tasted…_and so much more_." She said breathlessly.

"So what do you say? A kiss?"

"If that's what it'll take to get us to the Keymaker then I shall accept your request," Trinity sighed in defeat as she slowly took her dark sunglasses off from her face and placed them in her pocket.

xxx

**Trinity's POV**

Why did I agree to such thing? I could have honestly shot her in the head and just end the bargain then and there. But I didn't and it isn't only because of the Keymaker, there was something else that drew me closer to her…something that made me sympathize with her.

The loneliness in her eyes was obvious if one takes the time to observe this woman and I knew that feeling all too well. I was always alone, even before I was unplugged and back in my old life I did not have many friends or have anyone that cares about me. I bet my parents didn't even bother to search for me after Morpheus found me, I bet they forget they had a daughter.

Though my thoughts from my past life was soon interrupted with Persephone's terribly yet sweet voice filled my head, telling me if I needed more time to prepare to kiss someone who isn't my lover.

I growled at her comment, it wasn't like she was my first kiss…neither was Neo…I had a fair share of deal of kisses at my old life.

"_No_," I said, wrapping my arms around the woman. "Let's just do this and get it over with so we can be on our way." I said, tensing up when I felt her arms wounding itself around my neck.

"Before we start, I want you to kiss me as if you are kissing the One, I want something to remember by…a reminder of what love really is…" she murmured, leaning in closer to me and I can already feel the heat of her warm breath ghosting on my lips.

Before I can say anything else, her lips were suddenly on mine which caught me off guard for a moment and I slowly reciprocate the kiss in return, trying to keep up with the passion she is emitting.

Her lips felt different than Neo's, softer and warmer but definitely not sweeter. There was a hint of a bitter taste in the kiss we're sharing right now, desperation too but nonetheless I found myself not wanting to let go anytime sooner.

I pity the girl.

I pity the life she is living right now, I pity the future she should have had but never will.

I do not know how long the kiss lasted when we finally broke away. I found myself gazing deeply into her eyes before leaning back for another but smaller kiss that lasted for a few seconds.

All I want right now is to give her something to remember by and something to cherish before I went back to living my own life and have a future with Neo.

I give her a gift of the forbidden fruit.


End file.
